Laptop
by ViDez
Summary: Why am I the uke?" Mello wailed. Near blinked in surprise. Fluffy MelloxNear, a bit of MattxNear flirting if you squint. Rated T for mild language. A bit of OOC-ness and shounen-ai.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I also don't own Nintendo.**

**A/N: This story occurs during the time when L was handcuffed to Light. **

**Yes, the characters are a bit OOC.**

**Edit: Thank you AlmightySponge for pointing out my silly word mistake. It was quite late when I wrote it so I was almost brain-dead. :P**

* * *

"Mello,"

Said boy groaned sleepily and turned his whole body away from the source of the voice. He heard an exasperated sigh and felt something poking him on his shoulder.

"Mello, get up!" the voice growled impatiently. Mello swiped the offending hand away from his shoulder.

"Piss off, Matt. I'm tryin' to sleep." The blonde mumbled, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow covering his face.

Matt scowled at his best friend, "Dude, you have got to get up. It's important!" he exclaimed.

"What's more important than sleeping the weekend off?" Mello turned around to meet the red-head's gaze, and he glared at him sleepily.

"Oh I don't know…" Matt paused for a dramatic effect, "…maybe Near being sick in bed and confined in his own room with no company at all is bet-- _WHAT THE HELL, MELLO?!" _Matt quickly covered his goggle-clad eyes. He did _not_ need to see that!

Mello rolled his eyes at Matt, "It's not like you've seen me naked before." He stated while pulling out a pair of black pants from his drawer.

Matt blushed, "W-Well warn me next time! For fuck's sake we're older now, not little kids." He then backtracked to Mello's recent sentence, "What you just said could mean a crapload of things, you know." He commented.

Matt was then hit by a flying shoe on the head.

--

_Knock, knock_

Near looked up from the laptop resting comfortably on his legs. The petite boy was currently sitting up on his bed, his sheets spread out on the floor. He blinked confusedly at the door.

'_Roger was just here five minutes ago…'_

"Come in." The white-haired boy answered loud enough for the person to hear him. He started to have a coughing fit.

The door opened and two familiar, troublemaking orphans came in the room. Mello casually walked in with a chocolate bar hanging from his mouth, and Matt followed soon after playing his Nintendo DS. By then Near had ceased coughing.

"Good morning, Near." Mello grinned, his eyes gleaming with mischief. Matt looked up from his game, waved politely, and resumed beating up Bowser with jump attacks.

"What are you doing here Mello?" Near asked curiously, tilting his head sideways. "Didn't Roger inform you that no other children are allowed here? You might catch my cold and become ill."

Mello scoffed, "Screw Roger!" the chocoholic exclaimed ignoring Near's first question. Matt choked on his own spit (and Mario died) and Near's eyes widened a bit. Mello then realised what he said and made a disgusted face.

"Eww… I didn't mean it _that _way!" Mello grimaced.

"And what, exactly, is 'that way'?" The unwell boy asked, amused.

"Shut up, you little bugger. You ask too many questions." The blonde mumbled.

Near started to open his mouth to retort, but Matt interrupted him. "We just came to visit, since you're all alone here with nothing to do." He smiled charmingly and Near blushed shyly. Mello glared at Matt.

"Thank you for your concern, the both of you." Near said quietly, letting a small smile creep onto his pale face. "But Roger just gave me this laptop to play with. There are great games installed in here, and the internet is a great source for the latest action figures on stock."

Mello walked towards Near's bed and sat down next to him. The blonde peered curiously at the screen and his blue eyes widened.

"What the bloody hell?!" He yelped, his eyes staring at the words on the screen:

_NearxMello. _

Before Near could protest, Mello clicked on one of the links, and his jaw dropped once the screen loaded. Near glanced worriedly at Mello.

"I'm sorry if this has offended you Mello. I didn't know…" he trailed off uncertainly.

On the screen was a drawing of him and Near, half-naked and fondly each other in… places. But it was not the touching that had Mello horrified, it was the position they were in.

Drawing-Near had Drawing-Mello under him; the white-haired boy was obviously in charge.

"Why am I the uke?!" Mello wailed. Matt walked over to the other side of Near's bed and examined the picture on the laptop, his DS tucked safely in his pocket. Near blinked in surprise.

"…Does Mello not mind that I am looking at art about us getting intimate?" He asked inquisitively. Mello remained quiet.

"Mel--mmpff!" Near was cut off by a short sweet kiss from Mello. The blonde eventually pulled away, and his blue eyes stared into Near's obsidian-colored ones.

"I don't mind." Mello assured Near quietly, and then he pouted. "But you're the uke in this relationship!"

'_W-Wha..?' _"Is Mello asking me to be his boyfriend?" The white-haired boy asked hopefully.

Mello blushed, "Y-Yeah…" He faltered.

"I thought Mello hated me…" Near trailed off.

"Never!" The blonde-haired boy exclaimed, "I just said that because I didn't want anyone to find out about my crush for you. Besides, what would L think once he finds out that his two successors are gay for each other?"

"Only one way to find out!" Matt cried out suddenly. The red-haired boy somehow grabbed the laptop off Near without him noticing it. Matt pressed the 'Enter' button and smiled, satisfied.

"What are you doing…?" Mello asked slowly, dreading the worst.

Matt grinned happily, "Well since you two are officially a couple now, I decided to send a short message about it to L with the picture attached. I hope you guys don't mind…"

"MATT!!" Two voices screamed simultaneously.

--

L looked at his laptop to see that Watari was trying to contact him. He quickly picked up, "Watari, what seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing at all. I just have an email for you from the boys." Watari answered politely.

L narrowed his eyes. Why would Near, Mello, and/or Matt be contacting him? More importantly, how did they get his email?

"Send the email to me." L requested simply. The whole investigation team, plus Light and Misa, looked questioningly at L.

"What boys?" Both Misa and Matsuda piped up curiously.

"They're just young boys from an orphanage I once visited. We write to each other from time to time." The detective half-lied. Light raised an eyebrow.

"Do you sponsor them?" The auburn-haired teen questioned.

"Something like that."

L's laptop made a beep and a pop-up message saying, 'Important! From Game-A-Holic' suddenly appeared. L blinked his gunmetal-colored eyes confusedly, but clicked on the pop-up nonetheless. The detective looked behind him and made a 'shoo' motion with his hand in the direction of everyone watching, except Light who was handcuffed to him.

_L!_

_M and N have discovered their feelings for each other! I stole the laptop from N while he was kissing M, they didn't even notice me. I'm gonna make this short, M will kill me and my precious video games if he finds out I did this. Well at least they're getting along, right? _

_I gotta go, they just stopped kissing. Bye!_

_M2_

_PS: Here's the picture that hooked them up. __**(link)**_

Light, who was reading over L's shoulder, commented: "M, N, and M2? They must like you a lot. They made up letters for themselves."

L clicked on the link and turned his head towards the teen, "Don't you know it's rude to read other people's emails without their consent?" He retorted, reached for his sugary tea on the table, and started to drink. His impassive eyes looked up at Light's brown ones, but the teen's eyes were transfixed on the image on the laptop.

L raised a fine eyebrow, averted his eyes to the laptop…

…and proceeded to spit out the overly-sweetened tea all over Light's shirt in surprise.


End file.
